futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Federation of South America (Volatile Disposition)
The Federation of South America, '''or as it is commonly nicknamed, the '''Federation, is a Two-Party Totalitarian Dictatorship in South and Central America. The Federation is the only country in the world with little to no direct foreign relations, while being a military power rivaling the ATO, AEAN and the MDP. The Federation's roots lie in the Resurgence of Pax Americana and the Collapse of Venezuela. Following the economic crisis that hit Venezuela in the 2010s, the country disintegrated into martial law and soon began collapsing on itself, as a migrant crisis brought about a period of high tensions in Latin America. Finally, in 2027, the South American War, triggered by Colombia and Venezuela over border and immigrant tensions, sucked in most of the world over two factions: the Venezuelan Federalists, a faction that had taken power in Venezuela following the Socialist government's collapse, and the Colombian Liberalists, the name for the escaping Colombians. This resulted in a shocking turn of events, with the recently-deposed Jair Bolsonaro leading a rogue legion of Brazilian soldiers to assist Venezuela, resulting in a Venezuelan offensive that soon consumed the continent, kicking the ATO down to the southern countries of the continent and launching a stalemate into Central America. This resulted in the formation of the Federation in 2043, following the decisive victory against the Peruvian government in the Battle of Lima. The Fascist Brazillian and Federalist Venezuelan governments took control of the new country, leading it down a path of anti-NATO and anti-American sentiment that lasts to this day. The Federation is economically the largest and most profitable economy in the world, with Nazi-like state-sponsored corporations and forced labour. There are reports that Venezuelan corporations use captured Prisoners of War as forced labour which have yet to be confirmed, as well as accusations that the countries hold sessions of 'American-Shooting' on holidays. However, the Federation has no official trade with any other nation on Earth except unofficial arms deals with Western Russia. This makes the Federation the only major nation that has been able to operate without major trade deals or partners. The Federation Military is something of a mystery. While it does appear to have the same power as Russia, there has been past speculation that the Federal Armed Forces is actually on the verge of collapse thanks to bureaucratic mire, although it was never confirmed. It utilises cheaply-built Russian arms from the early 21st century, and all persons - female and male - in the Federation must serve at least ten years in National Service. The cultural landscape of the Federation is a militaristic Anti-American dictatorship, with tight government control over each and every facet of life. There is no consistent narrative except for a heightened streak of Anti-Americanism. The Federation, politically, only has the Brazillian and Venezuelan parties as legitimate political factions. This has led to something of a power struggle within Federation ranks, with reports of infighting between both factions. The ATO funds rebel and resistance groups to the Federation, as well as the remaining South American countries not under Federation occupation. Category:Nations Category:South America Category:Volatile Disposition